dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
General FAQ : 'How many maps are there?' : With the release of the PC and console version, there will be a total of 15 maps. 12 official maps and 3 extra DLC maps. The DLC is FREE due to the game being delayed by several months. 'How many character save slots will an account have?' : 32 'What is Survival mode?' *30 Waves of incrementing monster Quantity. (Each wave will introduce more Monsters with more HP and Power than the previous one) *Reward of a Unique Pet upon reaching the 25th Wave.(As from Patch 7.08) *Be prepared for a huge time investment in order to complete a full run. (15 - 30 Hours) 'What is Pure Strategy mode?' Pure Strategy is similar to survival mode. During Combat Phase, the hero cannot attack, can only upgrade towers, and enemies simply go through and do not target the hero. Enemies do not have elemental resistances. The hero can "repair" towers during the Combat Phase by upgrading them. 'What is mixed mode?' ' '''Mixed Mode is when the creatures released are randomized each level. So, be ready for anything! 'Can I play my characters on a mobile and pc? : The PC, PS3 and mobile device can share character save files. XBOX 360 will not support this. (Coming Soon) '''How can I buy or sell items : Use the How to Trade Items page on how to do a trade. Mobile FAQ What devices can play cross-platform with the PC? : Currently the Android, iOS, PC and PS3 can play cross-platform. 'How is the mobile version different from the PC/Console versions?' : Dungeon Defenders: First Wave is a unique version created specifically for mobile devices. Due to this, the game may have some areas scaled down (mobs, items, maps). This is due to certain restrictions like processing power, battery life, and space. 'How much will it cost?' : Android is now ad-free Free-to-Play : iOS is on sale at 2.99 (in your country's currency) 'How do I switch from Game Center to GameSpy' : You will need to fully close the Dungeon Defenders game from the multi-tasking pane. Open your device Options, scroll down until you see DunDef, tap DunDef. Change the slider to Off for the Use GameCenter?... Restart the game. 'How do I Host PvP' : From the Main Menu select Play Online, pick your Hero, Log into Gamespy, Custom Match, Host Game. From inside the Tavern head to the crystal and activate it. Switch from Campaign to Challenges, scroll down, select Halls of Heroes PvP. 'How do I access PvP' : From the Main Menu select Online, pick your Hero, Log into Gamespy, Custom Match, Look for the map Halls of Heroes PvP, join game. 'How do I Backup Dungeon Defenders?' : How to backup iOS : Android users can just copy the .dun & .bak from the SD card to their PC/Mac. Will Dungeon Defenders Work on My Mobile? : List of Compatible Mobile Devices PC FAQ 'How is the game hosted?' : The game is hosted in many different ways: *Steam - Allows official stats and records *Gamespy - Allows for online play for those not using Steam in Ranked *Local Area Network (LAN) *Local Host with Split Screen (up to 4 users). *Direct Connect *PC hosted play with Android, iOS, Playstation Network. (Coming Soon) 'What is Ranked and Unranked?' : Ranked is using Steam for online character save files. : Unranked is using local save files. 'How does Split Screen work?' : Use an XBox 360 controller, hit Start while in game or at the character selection screen. * Note that using other controllers is possible just not officially supported. How much will it cost? : Steam: 14.99 (Could be converted to Local) What are the system requirements? : Minimum ::OS: Windows XP ::Processor: 1 Ghz Dual-Core CPU ::Memory: 1 GB RAM ::Hard Disk Space: 2GB ::Video Card: Graphics Card with Shader Model 3 support, 256 MB video memory ::DirectX®: 9.0c ::Sound: DirectSound-compatible sound device ::* More Hard Disk Space may be needed for Future Content including Down Loadable Content : Recommended ::OS: Windows 7 ::Memory: 2GB RAM ::Hard Disk Space: 2GB ::Video Card: Graphics Card with Shader Model 3 support, 512 MB video memory ::DirectX®: 9.0c ::Sound: DirectSound-compatible sound device ::* More Hard Disk Space may be needed for Future Content including Down Loadable Content I have lost my game information/Hero data, what can I do? Please see the forum FAQ page, found here , for troubleshooting, also, please be awar'''e that '''switching between hosting providers may result in a loss of data. : : PS3 FAQ How much will it cost? : $15 USD 'How do I cross-play with PC/Mobile?' :Currently, the developers want to implement cross-platform play, but they have not stated if they are working on it or are actually planning to release it. Xbox360 Specific FAQ Will the Xbox360 have cross-platform play with other version of Dungeon Defenders? : Currently there are no plans for cross-platform play due to a no cross-platform rule by Microsoft. 'How much will it cost?' : 1200 Microsoft points Video Showing Cross Play in Action thumb|300px|left|sneak peak of cross play. PC, PS3 and Android Category:Content